Shellmon
, , , , , |encards= , |s1=MoriShellmon }} Shellmon is a Sea Animal Digimon. It is a hermit crab-like Digimon that lives in the margins of the "Net Ocean". Although it has a turtle-like appearance when its settled inside its shell, for all intents and purposes it has a soft body like a mollusk. Because its body rapidly gets bigger as it grows, it replaces its home each time until it reaches the size of a small mountain. Also, if its body can fit all the way in, it has a habit of settling in completely. Since it has low intelligence and a belligerent personality, you must be careful if you come across a Shellmon. Attacks *'Aqua Blaster'This attack retains its original name of "Hydro Pressure" in Digimon World, and is named "Hydro Blaster" in Digimon World 2, Digimon Digital Card Battle, and Digimon World Championship. (Hydro Pressure): Shoots liquid at high pressure. * *'Drill Shell' *'Spin Shatter' (Spin Shelter) *'Water Wave': Attacks with a big tsunami. Design Shellmon is a pink hermit crab-like Digimon with blue spots and a gray shell. Etymologies ;Shellmon (シェルモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'Ja:' |栄螺鬼||lit. "Shellfish ogre"}}. Fiction Digimon Adventure After the 's encounter with Kuwagamon, a Shellmon appeared under the sands of a beach where strange phone booths were lined up. Tai and engaged Shellmon in battle up to where Agumon digivolves to for the first time and knocked Shellmon far into the ocean. After escaping the , the DigiDestined end up in the same location and encounter the same Shellmon in the water. and are able to make it retreat. Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02 In a frozen area of the , Shellmon reappeared under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Ring attacked Joe, , Cody and while the others destroyed the Control Spire. Gomamon tried to pacify it but did not work. He was freed from the Dark Ring by , but then Ebidramon appeared. When Digimon began to appear in the Real World, he appeared once more with an Ebidramon and a Gesomon in Australia while they were chasing an Australian DigiDestined named Derek and his Digimon Partner . , Crabmon and Armadillomon drove them away with thought of them in food. The 3 Digimon later appeared being herded with a Whamon and a Raremon after , and Coelamon defeated Scorpiomon and took down the Control Spire. They were all sent back to the Digital World after Scorpiomon's defeat. Digimon World Shellmon can be found by the bridge (guarded by a Goburimon) in Great Canyon after beating Ogremon in its hideout. By taking the elevator out of Ogremon's hideout, Mameo had trapped it on top of a pillar of rock. After going back through the elevator in Ogremon's Hideout, Mamro says that the elevator is causing the floor to shake. Instead of using it, Mameo crosses into Freezeland and goes back to the Great Canyon, which fress Shellmon. It joins the city, where hit begins writing a bulletin that gives important hints on new Digimon to recruit. Shellmon digivolves from Betamon and Penguinmon and can digivolve to MegaSeadramon and HerculesKabuterimon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. If it reaches 240 hours of life without digivolving to the Ultimate level, it has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon when praised or scolded. At 360 hours, it will digivolve to Vademon regardless. Shellmon has a 15% chance of digivolving to Coelamon when reaching the age of 15. Digimon World 2 Shellmon digivolves from Crabmon, and can further digivolve into Scorpiomon. His speciality is Ice and his special attack is Hydro Pressure. Digimon World 3 Shellmon is found in Asuka South Cape and Plug Cape. It can be found by fishing in Ether Jungle. It is also available as a Blue Champion Card with 13/15. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Shellmon card is #056 and is a Champion level Ice-type card with 1250 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Hydro Blaster": inflicts 340 damage. * "Drill Shell": inflicts 200 damage. * "Spin Shatter": inflicts 150 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "If opponent used , change it to ". Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Shellmon is #158, and is a Champion-level, Tank-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 171 HP, 163 MP, 103 Attack, 102 Defense, 76 Spirit, 63 Speed, and 41 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 3 and Mist Cape3 traits. It dwells in the Loop Swamp. Shellmon digivolves from Syakomon. In order to digivolve to Shellmon, your Digimon must be at least level 23, with 410 Beast experience. Shellmon can DNA digivolve to MameTyramon with Ebidramon or Monochromon, or to ShogunGekomon with Hookmon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Shellmon DigiFuses from Kamemon and Otamamon and can DigiFuse to MegaSeadramon with Seadramon and Gesomon. Digimon World Championship Shellmon digivolves from Armadillomon, Kamemon, and Gizamon, and can digivolve to Triceramon, Scorpiomon, and ShogunGekomon. Digimon Heroes! Shellmon is card 6-107. Digimon Soul Chaser Shellmon digivolves from Gizamon and can digivolve to Scorpiomon. Notes and references